


New

by naght226



Series: Reach Your Dream [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crush, Engineer Alternate Universe, F/M, McLaren Crew Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 13:44:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12322221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naght226/pseuds/naght226
Summary: Runa Indika Safira, an ordinary girl who loves the world of Formula 1. She dreams of becoming an engineer to join the Formula 1 team. Until one day, her dream comes true. She is accepted to join one of Formula 1's top teams of the season: the McLaren F1 team.Can Runa pursue all her dreams in the world of Formula 1? Can she find what she is looking for in the world she loves ever since she was enchanted by the blue eyes driver? Especially, all things related to him who enchanted her since the podium in the 2004 seasonAn Engineer & McLaren Crew AU!





	New

**Author's Note:**

> So this is it, my first F1 fanfic series. I started have this storyline ideas since the end of 2016. I get inspired when i started to fall in love to Formula 1 again (thanks to Jenson!) and reading many fanfic in AO3. And i tried to write this fanfic on my laptop since then. Hope you will love it ;)

     "Runa, start from tomorrow you will work with Ed. Ed, this is Runa, our new data engineer" Peter said.

     "Hello, Runa Indika Safira. Call me Runa. Nice to meet you" Runa said, shaking Ed's hand and smiling pleasantly.

     "Hello, Edmund Leroux. Call me Ed. Nice to meet you too" Ed said, shaking Runa's hand and smiling back.

     "You can ask all about your job here" Peter said, before leaving them.

 

     After Peter left, Ed explaining all the technical things Runa should know. Ed also tells Runa that for tomorrow, Runa's task is still limited to studying how engineer mechanisms are in charge of monitoring telemetry data. Pay attention to other engineers who are working. Until then if they feel Runa is very capable to duty to monitoring telemetry data directly without the need to be guided again.

     After looking around with Ed and given an explanation of all the things and parts of work that exist in the data team, they both join with other engineers to follow a briefing led by Peter. Finished briefing, actually Runa allowed back to the hotel. But Runa tells Ed she wants to stay in the pit garage to see what preparations are going on. After Ed finished checking the condition of all devices that will be used by the data team for tomorrow, he talk again with Runa. He, like everyone at the McLaren Technology Center who first got to know Runa, seemed to find it strange to see a young engineer like Runa assigned to the pit garage. Moreover because Runa is a female.

      "Well, i'm suprised when i found out that a new engineer in the data team is very young" Ed said with a smile.

      "Yeah. I'm starting to use people looking at me because they think i'm still high school student. But actually, i'm not underage" Runa replied with a smile. Makes Ed laugh because of her words.

 

      Ed himself is actually a young man. He is only 28 years old. But he had been trusted by Peter to be a mentor whenever a new engineer was assigned to the pit garage data team. Runa was not surprised if Ed who is still relatively young had been given such a belief. Only from their brief conversation, Runa can conclude that Ed is very friendly and patient in explaining all the things Runa should know. It also appears that he is a smart person and able to work very efficiently. Ed seems to have a good teamwork spirit.

 

     "Where do you come from?" Ed asked suddenly.

     "From Indonesia" Runa said, smiling.

     "Ah, your country is famous with Bali, right?" Ed said.

     "Yeah, Bali. A lovely destination” Runa nodded.

     "Well, a girl in a very young age with magister engineer title, across continent thousand miles from home. . .i think you are very brave. Hope your works will be good" Ed said, with a look of admiration.

     "So am I. Hope i can fulfill all of the expectations from the team" Runa said, with a smile that full of spirit.

     "Good luck then, see you tomorrow" Ed said.

     "See you tomorrow, Ed," Runa said, shaking Ed's hand, then parted.

 

     Runa immediately stepped out of the pit garage that was still filled with some engineers and most of the mechanics and pit stop crew. She was passing through the hallway when she heard the voices of some people from one of the rooms in the hallway. Runa stopped her steps, feeling one of the voives she heard as familiar in her ears. She approached the open door very slightly. She watched inwards from the gap, seen there were about 5 people in the room. Runa found the owner of the voice she had heard, a black man sitting in a back position. She tried to look more closely, with a quickening heart beat while hoping. A moment later her wish came true. The blue-eyed man was sitting across from the black man.

     Runa stared at the blue-eyed man with a smile. Until finally, she did not expect their eyes met. The man with the blue eyes stared straight at her. Runa immediately stepped away from the door and run silently as quickly as she could.

     Runa could hear the door wide open as she passed the corner. Soon the door was closed again. Runa sighed with relief, then she decided to leave the place.

@@@

First day test, Ricardo Tormo Circuit, February 1st, 2011

     Runa just entered the data room at the rear of the pit garage, when Ed was talking to some engineers. Ed immediately greeted her and introduced Runa to all the data engineers in the room. Runa shakes hands with them and showing her best smile.

 

     "Okay Runa, it's still 1 hour till our test. You can have a coffee and toast if you want" Ed said, pointing to the place where the coffee machine and also some stacks of toast that had been served for the pit garage crew. Runa just nodding and immediately asks Ed about the detail of data monitoring for today test.

     "You will work behind Tom. Watching him, and you will understand. Tom, you can show all you always do here to her" Ed said, tapping Tom on the shoulder. Tom smiled briefly at Runa.

 

     After a moment, Runa chose to take a cup of coffee and a toast. Runa frowned a little as she drink her coffee, because strong taste of caffeine. Runa then stepped out of the pit garage. She chose to lean against the outside wall of pit garage, her eyes gazing the inside of pit garage. So far Runa has not met any female crew in the pit garage. Makes her wonder if she's the only female crew in McLaren's pit garage. When she sip her coffee, she hear three people who were chatting not far from her. When she turned, Martin was seen with a man in black McLaren jacket and a blue-eyed man in black McLaren Polo shirt. Runa who surprised when see them, drinking her coffee too fast and coughs from choking. The blue-eyed man immediately looking toward her when Runa had turned in the opposite direction as she started to step into the pit garage. She walking directly to the data engineer's room, waiting until the test begins.

 

     Runa looking at the large screen in the center of the engineer room, which featured the names of the drivers who will do today test.

     "Who's in the car today?" Runa asked Ed, who was standing next to her, remembering what she had seen when she was standing outside.

     "Gary Paffett, our test driver. Lewis will do test tomorrow and Jenson in Thursday" Ed said, as he begins to refocus on the screen. Runa immediately nodded.

 

     The first day of the test has been completed, the data has been collected. Runa has begun to understand what she should observe if served as a data engineer in the engineer room. For Tom, he was in charge of monitoring machine telemetry data. Now Tom was explaining things to Runa, while Ed was watching them both. After Tom finished explaining, Ed assigned Runa to start analyzing data. Runa starts trying to analyze it, with Ed and Tom accompanying her. Occasionally they discuss with Runa.

     "Well, not bad for your first day as data engineer. Now you can back to your room. See you tomorrow" Ed said with a smile and tapped Runa's shoulder.

     "Thanks, Ed. See you tomorrow" Runa said, while close her laptop and smiling widely.

@@@

Second day test, Ricardo Tormo Circuit, February 2nd, 2011

     "Morning, Lewis"

     Runa immediately turned. She could see, a few feet away, the Briton dressed in white base overalls with Vodafone inscribed in orange on his chest. The driver was chatting with a mechanic who greeted him. Runa stared at them for a moment, until finally the Briton begin to turn toward her. Runa immediately looking to other way, sipping her coffee slowly. Suddenly, someone tapped her shoulder from the back.

 

     "Come on Runa, we need to prepare before the test started" Ed said, as he put his hand around her shoulder.

     Runa turning and walked beside Ed, they were talking while walking toward the Briton.

     "Morning, Lewis. Ready for today test?" Ed said as they were near him.

 

     At first glance, Runa can see the driver named Lewis smiling at Ed and apparently also staring at her momentarily when their position is really close. Upon arriving at the engineer's room, Runa gets behind Tom, to look back at Tom's work today. Soon the names of the drivers who do today test begin to appear on the big screen in the middle of the room.

     Hamilton's name is among the names of the drivers. Followed by the description of McLaren Mercedes next to his name and also displaying lap time record.

_"Who does not know him? Of course everybody knows him"_

 

_Lewis Hamilton. Runa knows about his career. One of the Formula 1 world champions on the grid today. Winning GP2 series in 2006, and up to Formula 1 in the next season. He managed to attract the attention of the public because in his first season in Formula 1 he managed to occupy the 2nd position at the end of Driver Standings 2007 season. Rookie who managed to beat his teammate, Fernando Alonso, who is Formula 1 double world champion, in the 2008 world champion title. He succeed to lock his first world champion title in his second season with McLaren. A great young driver. Truly natural talent. Although in the next season and last season, McLaren was only able to deliver him in the 5th and 4th position. But everyone still thinks it is one of the great drivers on the grid. And Runa thought the same thing too._

 

     Runa still stares at the data that she analyzing on her laptop, while Ed and Tom are talking behind her. A few minutes later she turn and speak to Tom as she pointing to her laptop screen, starting their discussion.

     "Had anybody saw Peter?"

     Runa, Ed and Tom immediately turned toward the engineer room entrance. There is a man in an orange hat with a black polo shirt and blue jeans standing at the entrance of the engineer room. His blue eyes looking to the three of them as they were in the closest position to the entrance.

     "You don’t saw him in the pit garage?" Ed said, getting up from his chair and approaching the blue eyes man.

     "No, I didn’t saw him in pit garage or in pitwall too" he replied.

     Runa still looking at the blue-eyed man. Until finally Tom speak to her again, though her mind was not entirely on the conversation. Runa could still hear that man's voice. Although she could not hear whatever the subject of their conversation, she still tried to listen that voice.

     "Are you guys still working on the data?" he asked again. Runa trying hard not to look back.

     "Yeah. There's some data from today that we want to analyze a bit" Tom said, looking at him.

     "You guys work really hard, I'll try harder too for tomorrow" he said.

     "Yeah, just do your best. Hope we will have a lot useful data from tomorrow test, so we can do many improvement for our cars" Ed replied.

     "Really looking forward for our improvement in this season guys. I should go now, still wanted to meet Peter. See you!" he said cheerfully, then they heard his footsteps leave the engineer room entrance.

     Runa looking a moment toward the entrance, as Ed back in his chair again.

@@@

Third day test, Ricardo Tormo Circuit, February 3, 2011

     Runa still holding her empty coffee cup. Her eyes focused on the pit garage, toward the gray car with orange strips on the side body of the car. Right beside the car, there is a tall, blue-eyed man in a white overalls with the Vodafone orange logo. The man talk to the race engineer and one of the mechanics. Runa is busy with her own mind. She glance at the three men, somehow felt a bit of a dilemma.

Just then, that blue-eyed man looking to her. For seconds their eyes met. When Runa realized, Runa immediately walking into behind the pit garage.

     "Just try many laps as you can, Jenson. Have more data will be good for us" the race engineer said when Runa can still hear their voice.

 

     Runa staring at Tom's laptop screen as focused as Tom. Occasionally Runa staring at some of the other screens that were in the room. Includes a large screen that displays the time records of the drivers. Her brown eyes focused on a name that now is in the 3rd position.

Button                    McLaren Mercedes                         1: 13.657

_"Keep going champ!"_

     Shortly afterwards Tom tapped Ed's arm, speak for a moment to Ed and Ed immediately speak through his headphones.

     "Engine is good. Try to push hard" Ed said, telling the race engineer.

     A few laps later, Runa can see the driver's laptime change.

Button                    McLaren Mercedes               1: 13.558

     While still staring at the screen, Runa could not help but smile.

_"Good job champ!"_

 

     "Runa, if you want to discuss it, I'll be in pit garage" Tom said as he tapped Runa on the shoulder.

     "Okay, i will go there after i finished" Runa said, with a nods.

     Runa resuming her work again. Until when she almost finished her analysis, she suddenly need to going to the toilet. She immediately run to the bathroom. When she finished her bussines, and she is on the way to data engineer room, she suddenly heard a sound from behind her while still in the middle of the corridor.

     "Hey little girl!"

     Runa immediately stop and turn around.

     She is a little surprised to see who was stepping toward her. A blue-eyed man with a T-shirt with Vodafone logo, while his half-open overalls were tied around his waist. As the man draw closer to her, she could see that his brunette hair is very wet.

     "You dropped this" the blue-eyed man said with a small smile and reached out his hand.

     Runa's eyes dropped from his face into the man's hand, who was holding an ID card. Runa immediately looking down to her chest, her ID card strap still hanging but her ID card is gone.

     "Oh. . .yeah, maybe dropped when i run. Thanks. . ." Runa said with a clumsy smile and took her ID card from the man's hand.

     "Do not lose it, or you will get trouble" he told, still smiling. Runa smiled back awkwardly.

     The blue-eyed man immediately left Runa. When the man had reached the end of the corridor, Runa remembered something.

     "You did a good job today!" Runa exclaimed, with a courage.

     He turned back to her, smiled and nodded, then start to walking again. After he disappears in the corner, Runa still can’t stop smiling broadly.

@@@

A few days later. . .

     After the test in Valencia, all teams are on the Jerez circuit from 9th February for preparation of pre-season tests to be held from 10th until 13th of February. Runa returning to work in the engineer room with Tom, and discussing the data after the tests were completed with Tom and Ed every day. Now Runa understands better with her job and it seems that Tom and Ed are more satisfied with Runa's analysis.

     It is the last day of the test on the Jerez circuit, Runa still in the engineer room until 8 PM. Only Runa who stayed in the room, while Ed already left since 6 PM and Tom also a few minutes ago. Runa chose to stay in the room because she still wanted to explore the data that obtained during these 4 days. Pit garage still sounds crowded by all mechanic voices that still work. Runa chose to continue her work while listening to the music from his laptop. She sank back into the data while the music playing, slightly echoing in the empty room.

 

     "Still working until now?"

     Runa is slightly taken aback by the sound from the door. As she turn around, there is blue-eyed man leaned against the entrance. Smilling while crossing his arms.

Runa had paused in surprise, but could control herself immediately.

     "Yeah. . .still looking the data. To check and recheck" Runa said, her heart beat is still a bit too fast.

     Runa could see the man nodding his head. After both of them fell silent, Runa start to talk again.

     "Are you looking for Ed or someone else?" Runa asked.

     "Oh, no i did not. Just passed by and hear music from this room. So i can not hold myself to check it" the man said with a soft smile.

     "From mine. Sorry if it's too loud. I play it to boost my mood" Runa said, smiling awkwardly.

     "No, it's not. Just continue your work then" he is smiling again, then immediately left the room.

     Runa is still looking toward that door, for a while.

 

     After the Jerez test, the pre-season test continues at Barcelona's Catalunya circuit. The test at the Catalunya circuit is divided into two parts, the first part for 4 days from 18th to 21st of February, while the second part is held in March for 5 days from 8th to 12th.

     The Catalunya test of the first part has just finished. Runa is walking back to the engineer room when she heard Ed and Tom talking to someone in one of the rooms.

     "By the way Ed, who is young girl that always hanging around with you and Tom?" ask the voice of someone who sound familiar in Runa's ear. Make Runa retreat back, hiding behind the wall to make her invisible.

     "Young girl?" Ed said in a confused tone.

     "Yes, a young girl who sat with both of you in engineer room when i searched Peter" the man continued.

     "Ah, do you mean Runa?" Tom asked, who just got it.

     "Runa? So that's her name?" the man said again.

     "Yes, her name is Runa. Our new data engineer" Ed said.

     "She's a data engineer?" the man said, in a very clear tone that sounded surprised.

     "Yeah, she is an engineer like us" Tom said with a small laugh.

     "Even if her appearence like high schooler, but yes. . .she is our new data engineer. Peter choose me as her mentor here. I heard from someone in factory who said her works is good. That's why she is promoted as data engineer in our pit garage. Still need time for learn, but from my opinion she is a pretty fast learner, maybe not long for me until i can say that she can do a real job in here with herself" Ed said.

     "Yeah, i agree with Ed. She is always doing good until this time. Quite fast" Tom said.

     "I think that she is from PR division or other division" the man said again.

     "No, she's not. Her age is really young but she is not underage. Still 21, but she hold the master degree in engineering, if you want to know" Ed said with a laugh.

     "Wow! So, she's brilliant girl right?" the man said in amazed tone.

     "Yeah, a young brilliant girl" said Ed and Tom.

     Soon, the voices of the three of them sounded away from the place. Runa peeping to the room when she heard that voices. But the room is empty. Runa continue to move toward the engineer room, with a small smile.

 

     After the first Catalunya test ended, Runa return to Woking and work there for 2 weeks. Afterwards, she going back to Catalunya and working in the data engineer room for a second pre-season test.

     During the second part test, Runa can see some progress on the car after being developed in Woking for almost 2 weeks. Looks pretty positive results on both McLaren cars. Make Runa sure that this season her team will be able to fight on the front grid and chances to win the constructor trophy and also world champion title.

 

     "You still want to stay here?" Ed asked.

     "Yeah, i still want to stay here. Still want to learn more about the data" Runa said while nodding.

     "Okay then, don’t force yourself too much. Remember, we still working tomorrow" Ed said with a smile.

     "Don’t worry, Ed. I remember" Runa said with an amused smile.

     Soon Ed left the engineer room. Runa begin to study the data again. Runa stared at her laptop screen with great focus, so she doesn’t realize she already work for hours in the engineer room alone. Until the time at her laptop shown 9:15 pm. Runa choose to turn off her Winamp. There is no sound from the pit garage. For a moment Runa frowned. After that she choose to check the pit garage.

 

     Runa poking her head from behind the wall, the pit garage look empty. Runa feel surprised, because usually at 9 pm even the mechanics and some engineers still in the pit garage. Runa shifted, trying to see through the rack of tires. When she turn his face to the left, she see a brunnete haired man standing. The man looking at the laptop screen on the pit garage wall beside his car. For a moment, Runa staring at his back, until she decided to return to the engineer room. Unfortunately, when she turn around, she kicked something lying on the floor by her feet. Clank sounds echoed in the pit garage. She could see the man turn right away. Runa was about to run, but she stuck because her McLaren jacket sleeves snagged onto the tires rack.

 

     "Who is there?" the man said. Runa immediately hold her breath.

     The man walking toward the tire rack and found Runa trying to take off the sleeve of her jacket.

     "What are you doing in here?" the man said, watching Runa.

     "Nothing. I just. . .looking around. . . " Runa said awkwardly, without daring to look at the man, still struggling to remove the sleeve of her jacket from the tires rack.

     "Are you stuck?" the man said again, with an amused tone.

     "I guess. . .yes " Runa said, with a slight blush on her cheeks.

     "Here, let me help you" he said with a snort of amusement. He helping Runa until the sleeves of her jacket is free

     “Thanks" Runa said, still not daring to look at the man.

     "You always work hard, do not you?" the man said again.

     "Work hard?" Runa confused, try to lift her face. She could see a pair of beautiful blue eyes, who instantly made her heart beat increasing dramatically.

     "Always be the last one who left the engineers room, work with data until night in the same day to analyze more, discussing more" he told.

     "Well, it sounds great if you say that," Runa said, trying to smile. The man also smiled back.

     "Here" he said, nodding his head, telling Runa to follow him.

     Runa following him. They both walk to the left side of pit garage. He leaned against the pit garage wall. While Runa stand to the right of the car. He still watching Runa.

      "I had met you before, don’t i? Before you join the team" he murmured.

      "Yes, last year, in the factory" Runa said, with a focused look at the car.

      "You're little girl that i met on the stairs, right?" he said again.

      "Yeah. . .i'm a girl that you help. Thanks for that day" Runa said, lifting her face and smiling. The man smiled and nodded.

      "That day, I don’t think that you are really working for McLaren. Which i mean is, in specific area, in a serious area. . .you know" he said, looking at Runa.

      Runa stared intently at the car in front of her. Observing the design, the details, the car's steering wheel that looks quite complicated. She touching the car, feel the paint with the tip of her finger.

_"Out there, many fans really want to get any chance to have a view like what i got now, even all of them want to exchange this chance with all of what they have. With money, of course "_

     "Not a surprise. Anyone who saw me for the first time always have that thought. Maybe because my face is not an engineer face" Runa said with a meaningful smile.

     "I think it's because you're very young. Nobody can make a guess that you are an engineer in McLaren pit garage" he replied with a snort of amusement.

     "But I am. So, that's why last year, when you help me when I fell down on the stairs you look so surprised?" Runa said, looking at him.

     "I think yeah. At first because i had think why a young girl like you wandering in factory? Because you look too young for working. Second, because i saw to all papers that you have brought, that papers is contain anything about aerodynamics and all-engineer-things" he said with an amused smile.

     "Yeah, back then, i still worked at engine department. That day i must brought all documents from aerodynamic department to my department. Unfortunately, i fell down" Runa said with a snort.

     "Really sorry to hear that. But no wonder why you fell down, too much for little girl like you to get alone all papers like that day. At least, it must be brought by 2 person" he laughed.

     "Yeah, maybe. But i like to tackling any obstacle by myself" Runa said with a smile.

     "Have a die hard personality, aren’t you?" he smiled.

     "Maybe" Runa replied with an amused smile.

     For a moment they fell silent, while Runa looking back in amazement at the car.

     "Great car, isn’t it?" he asked suddenly.

     "Yeah, a great and good one. I always wanted to see Formula 1 car from close distance. It's like one of many dreams that i had. A dream car, like people who really love Formula 1 always said. Now, i have this chance" Runa stared the car.

     "So, basically you are Formula 1 fans?" he asked in an interested voice.

     "Yeah, i think i'm hard fans of Formula 1 from long time ago. I've watched Formula 1 since i was a kid" Runa replied.

     "So that's your motivation to enter McLaren?" he said.

     "Yes. I love Formula 1, at first maybe i just loved it as a sport. But after several years, i know that Formula 1 not only a sport. I loved it more. I started to wondering, how can i enter Formula 1 world. And then i know i can enter that world as an engineer. So, i started to study hard until i can enter engineer faculty and finished my study. After that i found job vacancy in McLaren site and can made my way to Woking, more hardwork for 1 year and now i can standing here" Runa smiled.

     "So you got your dream since child, right?" he smiled back.

     "One of my dreams. Yes" Runa nodded.

     "And what else that you're dreaming about?" he asked again.

     Runa just smiled as she looking at the car again.

     "I think i must go back to my room. Mega thanks, by the way" Runa said.

     "Mega thanks? For what?" he frowned.

     "You let me saw this car from closest distance. One of my dreams, remember?" Runa said, smiling amused.

     "You can do that anytime, you know. You are a McLaren pit garage crew now" he snorted.

     "Yeah, but this is my first time to saw it in this distance" Runa said again.

     "From now, you can do that anytime, especially in my garage side" he smiled friendly.

_"Really? I will not say no, then. Who can reject it anyway?"_

     "Good luck for your tomorrow test, then" Runa said, as she started to step back.

     "Thanks, good luck for you too. Maybe you can have a position like Ed very soon” he said, with a warm smile.

     "Hope so" Runa said with a grin.

     "Who is your name, little girl?" he asked when Runa had turned around, about to walk into the engineer room.

     "Runa Indika Safira. You can call me Runa" Runa said, a little surprised by the man's question.

     "Nice to meet you, Runa" he nodded. His blue eyes looks warm.

     "Nice to meet you too. See you!" Runa said, smiling and wave her hand. Then she turn and walking toward the engineer room. Somehow felt like her heart was about to explode, because she is really happy.

_"You're really a nice and warm person, don’t you? Thanks. . . "_

**Author's Note:**

> This story timeline happen before "Fun" that i had posted days before. Because "Fun" timeline is years after this chapter. Again, I'm sorry for grammar error because english is not my native language :)


End file.
